House of the Rising Son
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: Pasts can be a deadly thing, especially when you have those that you care about. What happens when innocents get dragged into something bigger than one man can handle?
1. Prologue

**AN: After a while away from Life With Derek stories, I have decided to come back. As the story begins, something tragic happens, but ironically, it will be something that changes how everyone looks at one certain guy. This will take place before Alexander joins his father's old crew, but they will be here. Basically, it is sort of an AU (Alternate Universe, for those who did not know) story. Enough backstory, let's begin!**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Alexander laced his fingers around the back of his head, gently matting down his medium length blonde hair. He hated being at home by himself. That meant that there was almost nothing to do, and when he was at home by himself, that would lead to him doing something illegal. Well, somewhat illegal. He laughed as he remembered the time that he dragged Derek, his best friend, over to his sister's home, and he went into her home, and slipped some dye into her shampoo. It turned her hair green for a week, and before she knew what happened, the two were long gone. Of course, he and Derek were over Derek's home pretending that nothing happened. What made matters worse what that she was a cop, or to be more specific, a detective.

Alexander sighed, and grabbed his stuff as he slowly made his way through his house, and locked the door behind him. He took a quick look in his pocket as he checked to see that he had everything that he needed, and needed to get back into the house. He gave himself a quick nod when everything was there. He jumped when he turned and saw three guys in biker gear sitting in front of his house. He knew who they were, and he knew exactly why they were here.

"Hi, guys. Jack." Alexander said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hi, yourself. You know why we are here, right?" Jack, the leader of the guys that were on the bikes said.

"Yeah. I am not seventeen, yet." Alexander said. Jack sighed, took off the helmet on his head then placed it on his bike, and walked over to him.

"Yeah, you are your old man kid, alright." Jack said, messing with Alexander's hair a little bit.

"I know about my old man, especially the F.O.C, so you don't need to tell me about them." Alexander said. Jack briefly looked back towards the two guys that came with him. They were busy looking around, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. Then Alexander almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed that George and Nora, (Derek's father and stepmother) came out onto their porch, and looked right over into this direction.

Jack noticed how uneasy the current situation was for Alexander, and he decided to cut the visit short right there.

"I know man, but when you do turn of age, we are going to have a little talk." Jack said. "I have to go, but it was nice seeing you."

"Same here. I will see you around, I guess?" Alexander asked.

"Sure. We will be watching you." Jack said, he started his bike up, and took off, along with the guys he came here with.

"Man, I knew that this was not going to be a boring day." Alexander said to himself. He shrugged his shoulders, and went over to The Venturi-McDonald home.

* * *

"Hey, Alexander, is everything alright?" George asked as he entered their home.

"Everything is alright. That was just my uncle and his friends." Alexander said. George gave Alexander a look as to say that he was not buying what he was saying, but he just shrugged his shoulders and let him in.

"Is Derek home?" Alexander asked, quickly changing the subject.

"He is right upstairs in his room." George said, pointing upstairs.

"Alright, thanks." Alexander said, heading up the stairs, and right into Derek's room. Derek's room was a mess, to say the least. All Alexander could do was look around, and laugh. Derek was laying on his bed, either staring off into space, or he was asleep.

"Geez, where's your maid?" Alexander said loudly, getting Derek's attention. Derek sat up, and looked over towards his friend.

"Well, she is not here yet, but I am sure that your sister will be happy to do the job." Derek jabbed at him.

"Whoa, Rip Van Winkle. Did I disturb your nap?" Alexander shot back.

"I am fine, what do you want?" Derek asked.

"I needed to get out of my house, I hate being there by myself." Alexander said.

"I heard Dad and Nora talking about some bikers in front of your house. What is up with that?" Derek asked him.

"My uncle and his less than savory friends. Trust me, leave it at that." Alexander said.

"Okay." Derek said, giving Alexander a shrug. Alexander sighed at his friend, and looked at the clock on his cell phone.

"Well, I would love to sit here and stare at you, but I have to go and grab my food that I ordered.

"See ya, my trouble making friend." Derek said.

Alexander gave Derek the bird, and slammed his door.

"Jerk." Derek said, laying back down, and going to sleep.

* * *

Alexander entered the restaurant, and went to the counter to grab his food. He payed and was about to leave when he ran into a familiar brunette leaving the restaurant as well. Alexander smiled, and calmly walked behind her. When they were both out onto the dark evening street, Alexander snuck up behind her, and grabbed the teen by the waist, and she jumped. She calmed down when she saw that it was Alexander.

"Geez, why did you do that?" Casey McDonald said.

"Nice to see you too. Let me walk you to your car?" Alexander said. Casey looked at him for a few moments, and sighed.

"Sure, I am parked back here." Casey said, pointing to the back parking lot. Casey and Alexander walked there, but there minds were elsewhere. There was a sort of attraction between the two. Alexander had a thing for her since he first saw her. Derek and Alexander played tricks on Casey, but Alexander would always feel bad for doing so.

Casey knew very little about Alexander, and that is what attracted her to him, honestly. He lived with his brother, and his sister was a detective. His parents died when they were younger, and whenever anyone would bring up anything about them, Alexander would tense up and not say anything about it.

"Here we are." Casey said. "Thanks."

"No problem." Alexander asked.

Casey was inside her car, and looked up, and saw this...

Someone wearing a hood appeared in front of Alexander, and shot him multiple times. Alexander fell to the ground, and the guy turned his attention to Casey. He pointed the gun at her, and tried to fire, but the gun appeared to jam. Angry for the obvious reason, the guy ran off. Casey got out of the car, and ran to her friend.

"Alexander? Alexander, stay with me!" Casey screamed into his face.

Alexander's vision began to fade, and his last sight before he passed out was Casey's pretty face...

* * *

**AN: So the story offically starts here. Trust me, everything is going to start to show next chapter. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Toy Soldiers

**AN: After the shooting that Casey witnessed, there has to be a plan to find the one responsible. Of course, that will draw in both sides of the law.**

**Chapter Two: Toy Soldiers**

_It happened so fast. Casey sat there looking at the floor of the ICU waiting room, and she could not believe what had happened almost an hour earlier. She remembered Alexander walking her to her car, and turning to leave. Then it happened. Alexander was struck down by a hail of bullets. She was terrified as to what she had just witnessed. She got out of her car, and went to his side almost immediately. Then Alexander lost consciousness. That was the most frightening thing that Casey ever saw, because she thought that Alexander had died right in front of her, but he was still alive, barely._

_Just what in the hell was happening?_

* * *

Casey sat there in the ICU waiting room, in a trance, still in shock as to what happed just an hour earlier. It really did rattle her, but what happened on the way here really did stick in her mind.

She literally was unable to leave his side, but she eventually had to because the doctors had to try and save him. He was in surgery, but before they parted ways, Alexander made a weak attempt to reach for her, and weakly called her name.

_"Casey..."_

_"Casey..."_

* * *

"Casey?" She looked up to see Nora standing in front of her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Casey just wrapped her arms around her mother, and cried into her shoulder.

"Mom, it was terrible." Casey said through sobs. "He walked me to his car, and then some guy shot him. If Alexander was not there, I would be gone as well."

"Don't worry, babe. Everything is going to be alright." Nora said. "Seth and Melissa are out there trying to find out what happened to Alexander."

"Where is the rest of guys?" Casey asked.

"Derek is at home watching the rest of children." Nora said. "George is in there with Seth and Melissa."

"God mom. It happened all too fast." Casey said, burying her face in her hands. "I am still all too rattled about it to think about anything else."

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." Nora said again. She knew that both Casey and Alexander were not going to be the same again. Casey was mentally scarred by what she saw, and poor Alexander. If Alexander was going to survive this, there was no telling as to what this was going to do to him, or his family.

This was affecting all of them.

* * *

It was another hour when Seth and George finally joined them in the waiting room. Nora went over and sat next to her husband.

"How is he?" Nora asked George, but she was asking both of them.

"He is in recovery right now, and he will be fine. It is going to be a long road until he is back on his feet again." Seth said.

"Melissa is sitting in there with him now. When he wakes up, he is going to be in a lot of pain." George said.

"What about the cops? Aren't they going to want and talk to me?" Casey asked Seth.

Seth took a few seconds before answering. He knew the answer to that question, and it was something that he had to say in a careful way.

"okay. Here it is." Seth said. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Our family has a history with the cops around here. Our father was by no means a saint. He was in jail a lot, for stupid reasons, but he made sure that we were always taken care of. Anyway, our dad had a group of friends that basically made some of the cops look like fools. That still does not sit well with some of the law enforcement today."

"What are you talking about?" Nora asked in a confused tone of voice.

"People think that the world is black and white. What they fail to realize is that there is a grey area." Seth said. "I am not an old man, but stuff out here makes me age really quick."

Seth got up, and quietly left the ICU waiting room, leaving them to sit there, and ponder the brother's words.

* * *

Seth stood outside, looking at the starry sky, sighing deeply as the cool air blew through the area. For some strange reason, this calmed him down. There was good news and bad news that he had to get over. One, Alexander was going to recover from his shooting, and the bullets that hit him, did not hit any major organs, but since there was nerve damage, it was going to be a while before he was able to walk and move around normally. That was the good news.

Now there was the bad news. Sure, Alexander was going to be fine, but with actions come consequences. Seth knew what that meant. His family has some friends, and they were no saints. Trouble was coming, and that meant a few things. The fact that Seth was even thinking about it meant that Seth knew damn well it was not going to be good at all. He did not want to think about that at all. Seth was just glad that his brother was alright.

Sure, there was going to be a lot of trouble coming down the pipe as a result of this, but he was willing to take the moment of peace right now, because there was not going to be another for a long while. Seth was just standing there, trying to get his mind to calm down, but Jack approached him, knocking him out of his thoughts as he did so.

"Hey." Jack said, approaching him. "How is he?"

"In recovery. He is going to be out for a while." Seth said.

"Man. Look, is there anything that I can do?" Jack asked.

"Have the club look into this. I want the son of a bitch that did this." Seth said.

"Melissa might not be on board with that." Jack said.

"Ask me if I give a shit what she thinks." Seth responded.

"Fine with me." Jack said. "I will do what I can."

Jack turned to walk away, but Seth grabbed him.

"You and I both know that you can do better than that. I am not asking here, I am begging you." Seth said.

"You have my word." Jack said. He gave Seth a hug before heading inside.

"Be careful, Melissa is in there, and she is in one of her moods." Seth said. Jack stopped once he was inside, and flinched in place before continuing on into the hospital.

Seth let out a slight laugh before turning back to the sky above him.

_To be a fly on the wall during that conversation. _David thought.

* * *

Melissa sat near her brother as he was laying there peacefully. She and Alexander had there differences, but that was normal with any brother and sister. She really did care about the both of them, and that is one of the reasons that she became a cop, to make sure that both Seth and Alexander was taken care of, and to keep a close eye on Alexander, because she knew that Seth was a good guy, but Alexander was another story.

This shooting was bad news, plain and simple. Not only was the cops involved right now, but a certain group of outlaws were going to get involved...

She knew the path that Alexander was going to take, eventually, and when he did, god help all of them that were in the way.

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, Alexander comes to, and things are going to get very interesting. Wait and see what I am talking about.**


	3. Motivation

**AN: Well, as Alexander lays in the hospital, there is going to be many confrontations and revelations, maybe. Maybe not, who knows? I do, but that is another thing. Well, here goes.**

**Chapter Three: Motivation**

Jack slowly strolled right over to where Alexander was in the hospital, and was immediately cut off by Melissa. Jack just sighed, and looked around her. This was not what he came here to do.

"Great, what do you want?" Jack asked, smacking her hand away from his chest.

"I do not want you to see him." Melissa said in a quiet tone.

"I'm sorry, are you trying to tell me not to do something, because as you know, I don't listen to you, nor do I have to." Jack said.

"I am warning you, you son of a bitch. Leave, before I do something I am going to regret." Melissa said, her tone getting dangerous.

Jack just sighed, and ran a hand across his bearded features. He looked back, and saw Nora, Casey, and George staring at him. Jack did not care, because he really did have enough of this bitch and her law bullshit.

Jack leaned in real close, so close that they were barely NOT kissing.

"You do not have the balls to try something with me. If you are going to make a move, do it." Jack said. He took a step back, and semi braced himself for a hit that did not come. Then he looked back at her with a smile on his face.

"I thought so." Jack said. He turned and left, but not before Melissa got the last word.

"You are not a member of this family." Melissa said. Jack stopped dead in his tracks, turned around, and stared at her.

Jack only smiled, nodded, and left. He waved at Nora and George before leaving. Seth then ran up to talk to his sister.

"Really, you are gonna stir up shit now? With all that has and will happen?" Seth hissed at her.

"He started it." Melissa moaned, sitting in her chair.

"Really now, you are just as stubborn as mom was." Seth said.

"Shut up." Melissa warned him.

"This is my little brother that is in there, and we made a promise to each other that no matter what, we are going to look after him. Do you understand me?" Seth said, taking a step back.

"Yeah, but you handle this your way, and I will handle it my way." Melissa told him.

"Fine. Fair enough. My way is going to get results quicker though." Seth said, walking away.

"What does that mean?" Melissa called after him.

"You will see." Seth called back. Melissa watched as he disappeared around the corner. He meant something by those final words that he muttered, and she had a few ideas as to what he meant by that.

* * *

Doctor Veronica Morris entered the room of Alexander Meisterman Junior. She walked over to his hospital bed, and checked to make sure that all of his vitals were alright, and they were just fine. She turned away, and felt someone pinch her butt. She turned around, and saw Alexander with a small smile on his face.

"Jerk." Veronica said to him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that I was alright." Alexander said in a weak tone of voice.

"Thanks for that." Veronica said. "Alexander, do you know what happened to you and do you know why you are here?"

"I got shot while I was walking Casey to her car." Alexander answered. "When can I expect to get out of here?"

"Not for at least a month." Veronica told him.

"Damn, Ronnie..." Alexander said, wincing as he felt pain.

"Sorry, but those are the rules, Alexander." Ronnie told him.

"Can I at least have some visitors?" Alexander asked Ronnie.

"Okay, but only for a short amount of time." Ronnie answered. "Oh, and one more thing. Do not ever pinch my ass again, otherwise I'll tell Jack."

"Okay..." Alexander said, slightly wincing.

"Thanks, squirt." Ronnie said, kissing his forehead, and walking away.

* * *

Casey was sitting on her bed, staring out into the evening sky. She stood up, and walked over to the window, and stared out towards Alexander's empty house. They were not there, because they were basically staying at the hospital until Alexander got better. Casey went back, and sat on the bed. She put her head in her hand. She sighed. School was unbearable. Everyone knew what happened to Alexander, and once she got there the day after it happened, almost everyone bombarded her with questions. Casey did not want to answer questions, but she had to once she got home.

"Ready to go?" Derek asked, appearing in her doorway. Derek and Casey were heading out to the hospital to visit Alexander before visiting hours are over.

"Yeah." Casey said, grabbing her purse, and following her stepbrother out of the door.

**...**

"How is he doing?" Derek asked her as they were walking in the hospital.

"Seth told me that he is up, but he is still in a little bit of pain." Casey said in a depressed tone.

"He is going to be fine. He has been through a lot worse." Derek said.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Casey asked him.

"Well..." Derek said as they arrived at his room. Derek and Casey noticed two guys wearing black t-shirts in the hospital room. Both had long blone hair, but one had a ponytail, and the other one was familiar because he was seen around Alexander's house a few times.

Both walked right passed the two of them, and right out of the hospital.

"Okay, who was that?" Casey asked.

"Doesn't matter, let's just see Alexander." Derek said.

* * *

Alexander smiled as Derek and Casey entered his hospital room. Derek took a seat right next to him, and Casey sat on the foot of his bed.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode at this time?" Alexander asked the two.

"We are just here to see how our friend is doing." Derek answered. "That, and we figured that you might need a break from your family."

"Yeah, they were about to fight in the hallway yesterday." Alexander sighed.

"Really? What happened?" Casey asked him.

"My uncle and Melissa got into it, but he left before anything else could happen." Alexander answered.

"Hey, I am going to leave you two lovebirds alone, and I am going to hit the bathroom." Derek said, leaving the hospital room.

Casey stood up, and walked to his side.

"We never got a chance to talk about what happened." Alexander whispered to her.

"What is there to talk about?" Casey said, looking at the ground in front of her, twirling a sheet in her fingers. "If it was not for you, I would be in that bed, if not that, dead most likely.

"Don't be like that." Alexander said, trying to cheer her up.

"How am I supposed to feel?" Casey said, finally looking at him, tears in her eyes. "Someone I care about is lying in the hospital, all because he was nice to me. What would have happened if you were not there? Can you tell me that?"

"Someone is going to pay for this, Casey." Alexander said, "I promise you."

"Just...get better and get back home, please? It is unbearable there without you." Casey said, wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry. Things are going to get interesting really soon." Alexander said.

Casey just gave him a weak smile, not knowing what he meant.

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, there will be another conflict, and Alexander will be heading home next time as well. Just as I said, things are going to get a little bit interesting.**


	4. Recovering

**AN: Well, Alexander is heading home, and while he is there, certain things might be revealed while he is recovering. Let's just see where Alexander and his friends and family go from here.**

**Chapter Four: Recovering **

Alexander was finally heading home. He was really happy that he was finally getting to go home. Of course, that meant that he was going to be watched like a hawk by Seth, and man, Melissa is going to be on his ass while he was recovering. Alexander sighed as Seth helped him get his clothes on. He hated this, needing help to get dressed. He feels helpless while doing this.

To the best of his ability, Alexander raised his arms over his head, groaning in pain as he did. Seth slid a red shirt on, and fixed it so that it laid flat and right on Alexander. Seth bent down, and put his shoes on his feet.

"Here you go." Melissa said, wheeling a wheelchair into the room. Seth helped Alexander into the chair, and put a bag that belonged to Alexander that was filled with everything that belong to him.

"Well, after a few months in this room, you are ready to go." Melissa said. "Let's go home, little brother."

"Thanks. Let's go." Alexander said. Seth smiled, and the Meisterman siblings left the hospital together.

* * *

Alexander smiled as he was returned to his home. It was a long time waiting, but it was good to be back home. He was helped into his home, and more importantly, he was helped into his room. Alexander sighed, and looked around his room as he tried to get his bearings as to where exactly he was. Everything was exactly how he left it. It was going to be a little while before he gets used to it, but again, he was glad that he was home again.

"Here you go, get into bed." Melissa said, helping Alexander get into his bed. He pulled the sheets up to his stomach, and laid down peacefully.

"I have your medication right here, and I will wake you up when it is time to take it, alright?" Melissa told him.

"Alright." Alexander said.

"Goodnight, little brother." Melissa said, kissing his forehead as he went to sleep.

* * *

Seth was sitting in his kitchen as Melissa was upstairs taking care of Alexander. Seth let her take care of him, because she was like that, basically the mother figure, while he was the father figure in this family. George was sitting at the table talking to him, and George could see that this was sort of wearing on his nerves, not trying to lay blame on Alexander, but this was nerve racking, worrying that whoever shot Alexander might be back to finish the job.

"I can see it in your face. You are worried about something." George said.

"I am." Seth said.

"This is about Alexander, right? Go ahead, and tell me." George said.

Seth took a deep breath, and placed his hands on the counter of his kitchen. He then looked towards his friend.

"Listen, me and Melissa are basically Alexander's mom and dad, since our parents are gone." Seth began.

George nodded, and Seth continued.

"We have to look out for him, and we have a lot of friends that will do the same thing." Seth finished.

"Well, that is good." George said.

"There in lies the problem." Seth said. "Our 'family' members are less than savory characters. While my sister is a really good cop, I know that she will not be able to find this guy on her own. George, I know that something bad is going to happen in the future."

"Maybe that is worry on your nerves." George said. "You just need to worry about taking care of your brother, and getting him healthy again."

"I know I do, but that alone is not going to be easy." Seth said.

* * *

"Well, it seems that our friend is a sickly old man." Derek said, appearing at the door. Alexander sighed, and gave his friend a light smile.

"Hello, dickhead, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Alexander asked him.

"I wanted to come and see you, but your sister had to frisk me before I came up here." Derek said.

"Of course, of fucking course she did." Alexander said. "She knows about what we usually do around here."

"Yeah, that is motherly love for you." Derek said, sitting at the foot of the bed. "Hey man, Casey is really worried about you, and she wants to come over to see you."

"She can't come by today, because Melissa will not let her." Alexander answered.

"Man, that sucks." Derek said. "I hope that you will feel better enough that you can get up and around." Derek said. "Everyone at school knows what happened to you, and they are asking me and Casey about it."

"Well, of course they are asking about that. It is not as if I can say anything about it." Alexander said.

"Hey, visiting time is over. Beat it." Melissa said, appearing in the doorway to Alexander's room.

"Aww, I can't stay for dinner?" Derek asked.

"Derek, I will literally throw you out of this house if I have to." Melissa said, her voice dead serious.

Derek looked at Alexander, and back at her.

"Okay, I am out of here." Derek said, giving Alexander one last goodbye, and walking past Melissa.

"You," Melissa said, pointing at Alexander, "go to sleep."

"Fine." Alexander said, laying down, and going to sleep. He knew that arguing with Melissa was pointless. So he quietly drifted off to sleep, letting the medication take over.

* * *

The only thing that Casey could do as she laid in her bed as the night came over her neighborhood, was to think about her friend that was at home recovering from being shot a few months earlier. Casey wanted to go and see him, but she knew that Alexander's friends and family would not allow it. That was a reason that she did not go and see him. The other reason was that she could literally feel that Seth and Melissa blamed her in part of what happened to Alexander. It was not true, but in part, she knew that they were feeling that way because they do not know who to take it out on.

Alexander warned her that this was something that will not end on a peaceful note, and she felt that he was more than right about that. Also, she remembered that her dad, not George, but Dennis told her that Alexander and his family were in some pretty bad company, whatever that meant.

She really did not even think about that, because the last thing that she did before going to bed for the night was to have a silent prayer that everything, especially between her and Alexander, would be alright, but she knew that was not going to be the case, if anything at all.

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, Melissa and Jack will get into a fight, not a fist fight, of course. That fight is going to be witnessed by Casey and Alexander, which will reveal what exactly Alexander was talking about all along. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!**


	5. Friction in the Family

**AN: As his recovery continues, Alexander soon finds out that there is problems with his two families. Those families being his blood family, and the family he raises hell with. Boy, things are going to get serious in a hurry.**

**Chapter Five: Friction in the Family**

Alexander hated being trapped in his home. He was there trapped with his brother who had to sit there with him and watch the life in his neighborhood to go on with out him. The more important thing that he thought about was Casey. He thought about the circumstances that brought him to this current situation. A random shooting, which he knew that was not that random giving his father's past and the pull that his late father has as well, left them torn apart in someway that their relationship might not recover. This was bad, he thought. Bad in the way that one shooting could bring on a lot of trouble in the near future.

Alexander laid down on his bed, and soon enough, found himself falling asleep again.

* * *

Casey was sitting at a booth in Smelly Nelly's when she felt someone sit in front of her. It was Seth, Alexander's older brother, and Jack, the guy she has seen in front of their house a few times.

"What's up?" Casey asked them.

"We think we know why Alexander was shot." Seth said.

"Think? We know." Jack corrected.

"Okay, what is the matter?" Casey asked. Seth looked over to Jack, who took that look as a signal to speak.

"Alexander was shot as a way for someone to get street cred, basically." Jack said.

"Street cred? What are you talking about?" Casey asked in a confused voice.

"Let's just say that is something for the two of you to talk about." Jack said.

"And by two of you, we mean you and Alexander." Seth finished.

Casey looked on as Seth and Jack got up, and left. Casey was confused, but now she had a reason to go and talk to Alexander now. More so to finally see how he is doing.

* * *

"Alexander, how are you feeling?" Melissa asked her little brother. Alexander woke up to see her with some food on a table next to him.

"Sleepy, and more than a little stiff." Alexander answered. Melissa laughed slightly, and began to look over the food on the table that she brought up.

"Sorry to wake you up, but we need to feed you something." Melissa said. "I can feed you something, or you can eat on your own."

"I am not an invalid, I can eat myself." Alexander said, irritably.

"Fine, I will leave. There is someone at the door anyway." Melissa said. She walked out of the room and down the steps, leaving Alexander alone.

"Thank god." Alexander said to himself silently as he ate in peace.

* * *

Melissa opened the door, and saw Casey standing there. Melissa was kind of shocked to see her standing there, because she did not expect to see her over here, at all honestly.

"Casey? What are you doing here?" Melissa asked her.

"I came by to see Alexander. Can I speak to him?" Casey asked in a low voice.

"Sure." Melissa answered. She led Casey over to the steps that led upstairs, and pointed to a nearby room.

"He is in there. Keep it short, though he has to rest." Melissa said.

"I will, thanks." Casey said. She took a deep breath, and walked up the steps right towards Alexander's room.

She took a deep breath, and knocked.

* * *

Alexander looked up to hear someone knocking on his bedroom door. Setting all of the stuff aside, he fixed himself before he spoke.

"Come in." Alexander said. To his surprise, and delight, it was Casey.

"Hi." Casey said.

"Hi yourself. What brings you my way?" Alexander asked her.

"I just wanted to see you, and see how you were doing." Casey said.

"Come on." Alexander said. He grunted as he moved over in his bed, giving Casey some room to lay next to him. Casey walked over to his bed, and sat down near him.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Casey asked him.

"I am still hurting, but not as much as I have been lately." Alexander said, shifting under his sheets.

"Seth and Jack told me that you might know why you have been shot." Casey told him. Alexander sighed before he spoke.

"Yeah, but that is another story for a different time." Alexander said.

"Okay, when you are ready to tell me, I will be ready." Casey said. She noticed that she was messing with Alexander's hair as she spoke to him. When she realized what she was doing, she quickly stopped, and looked away.

"Um, Casey?" Alexander spoke, touching her shoulder to get her to look at him.

"Sorry, I just...sorry." Casey said again and again.

Alexander was going to speak again when she heard an argument happening downstairs.

"Shit." Alexander said, kicking off the sheets and using Casey to help him get to his feet.

"What's going on?" Casey asked him.

"There is a fight going on downstairs. Help me down there." Alexander said to Casey, slinging an arm around her shoulder. Alexander knew that this was not going to be good, so he better get down there and stop what ever is about to happen before something terrible happens.

* * *

"What did you say?" Jack said to Melissa, who stood in front of him, Gregg, and Lance, arms crossed.

"You fucking heard me!" Melissa shouted. "You three can't see him. Take your butt buddies elsewhere."

Lance and Gregg were about to make a move but Jack held them back. Then he turned to her.

"You better watch what you are saying. That is all I am going to say." Jack said in a low, but threatening voice. At this point, Casey and Alexander were on the bottom step, watching the exchange going on.

"Fuck you, and your club." Melissa said in a cold tone.

That was it. That set him off. Jack reached behind him and pulled out a gun. Alexander broke away from Casey, and ran in front of his sister. He had his arms out wide, shielding Melissa from what was about to happen.

"Enough! Enough of this bullshit between you two! I have had it!" Alexander screamed.

Casey watched in shock as the scene unfolded in front of her.

"Melissa. The club is important to all of us because this is what dad poured his heart and soul into before he died. Like it or not, The F.O.C is apart of us forever. Like it or not, I am going to run that club one day." Alexander said to her.

"Jack," Alexander said, turning to the man in front of him. "Your concern is duely noted, but if you ever pull a gun on my sister again, that will be a big time problem between you and me. Okay?"

"Sorry, man." Jack said. He, and the men that came with left with no further trouble.

Alexander sighed, and sat in the living room chair. His glance was split between Casey's shocked and scared features to Melissa's white face.

_Man, the things I have to do... _Alexander said to himself.

* * *

**AN: Okay, next time, Alexander, Casey, and Derek are going to find out just who tried to kill Alexander, and everyone soon finds out what Alexander has been hiding. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	6. Family Ties

**AN: Alexander has a really big problem, and that problem is that he has to try and smooth things over in his family, and it does not help that he has to do it with Derek and Casey there as well, does it?**

**Chapter Six: Family Ties**

Seth was in shock as he (he being Alexander) told him what was going on. Jack and Melissa got into it once again, but this time, it evolved into a little bit of gunplay. Jack pulled a gun, but Jack did not use it. Maybe it was because Melissa was a cop, and plugging a cop with witnesses around was a stupid and bad move. As Alexander told him what else happened, it was really obvious that it was because Alexander himself stepped in between Melissa and Jack that he did not shoot her. It was good and safe news that nothing else has happened, but it was all too obvious that Alexander had to do some major damage control before anything else happened, which was only wishful thinking at this point.

"Damn, Jack was stupid to do that. Do you think that Melissa would report it?" Seth asked Alexander.

"I would not doubt it, but it would be really stupid if she did so." Alexander said. "She is going to have to deal with the club for a long time, and doing this would just stir up more trouble, if you get what I am saying."

"Yeah, I feel you." Seth answered. He took a deep breath before asking him this. "What are you going to do now?"

"I got to try and make some peace between them two." Alexander answered.

"I don't think that is going to work." Seth said honestly.

"You are right about that. I know that Jack and Melissa are not going to be on talking terms for a while. But I can at least talk to Jack about this." Alexander said.

"You do know that Melissa is going to be mad pissed at you for talking to him, and to me for letting you go out there by yourself, right?" Seth asked.

"Ask me if I give a shit. Besides, I am not going by myself. I am taking Wayne, Derek, and Casey." Alexander said.

"Wow, really?" Seth asked.

"Of course, I am." Alexander said. "I have to do this to smooth things over, because things are going to get worse."

"Well, godspeed then." Seth said, leaving Alexander alone in the room.

* * *

Casey was sitting in her room, mulling over the events that happened yesterday. Alexander's uncle, Jack, pulled a gun on Melissa, and she stood there as if he was not going to use it. Alexander stepped in just to make sure that what was probably going to happen, didn't. Needless to say, she was more than a little rattled. Alexander said something about following in his father's footsteps, running a club or something like that. She can't remember because she still trying to get over what happened yesterday.

"Casey. Alexander wants us over at his house right now." Derek said appearing in her doorway.

"Why?" Casey asked back, sliding off of her bed.

"I don't know. We have to go and see." Derek said.

Casey sighed, and followed her stepbrother. She knew that she was going to get some answers now.

* * *

Alexander was in his living room, talking to Wayne Morris. Wayne was an middle aged man. He was a retired cop that was a friend of his father. He was sitting in Alexander's living room, along with Alexander himself and Seth. He sat there in total shock as Alexander told him what he wanted him to do.

"I need you to go and take the three of us to the clubhouse." Alexander said.

"This is a bad idea, you know that, right?" Wayne asked him.

"It is the only play I have. Besides, I only want to talk to him." Alexander said.

"You are allowing this right?" Wayne said.

"Hey, anything to keep the peace." Seth answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Right. That would be them, I believe." Alexander said, getting up to answer the door.

Wayne and Seth sat there, and listened to the conversation that he had with Derek and Casey. Then Alexander walked back to the living room where they were sitting.

"Ready to go." Alexander told Wayne. He gave Seth a nod, and walked to the front door with them.

As they were outside, getting into the car, Alexander noticed Seth running out the front door, and he squeeze into the back seat with them. Alexander noticed the look of slight fear on his face, but he could not help but to ask anyway.

"May we help you?" Alexander asked his elder brother.

"Melissa is on her way to the house, so I decided that I should head there with you." Seth said.

"You are a fucking wuss." Alexander said.

"Aww, I love you too." Seth replied.

* * *

It was not a long drive, as was signaled when they pulled up into a car shop. Casey and Derek was a little nervous, because these were some guys that were capable of doing anything, but Alexander was with them, so nothing can happen to them, right? They would be right to think that, but present history has told them that was not the case in this situation.

When they finally arrived at their destination, they noticed that the shop that Alexander elluded to looked pretty normal on the outside, but as the five of them came in, they knew that it was going to be anything but. Wayne stopped outside, and they all got out.

"Man, this brings me back." Alexander said with a smile on his face.

Seth nodded and agreed with his little brother. "Dad would bring us here on occasion just to hang out and work on some bikes with him."

"Why did you need to bring us with you?" Derek asked him.

"Yeah, I really do not think that we should be here, at all." Casey agreed.

"Just to show you that we are not bad guys." Alexander said. Gregg saw them pull up, and walked out to meet them.

"Nice to see that you showed up." Gregg said with a smile. "The boss is in side, and he wants to talk to Junior here."

"Alright. I am going to go and talk to them, but what about them?" Alexander said, talking about the peanut gallery that he brought with him.

"Let them wait in the common area with the rest. You ain't gonna be here long, anyway." Gregg said.

"Fine. Let's roll." Alexander said, signaling for the rest to go and follow the son.

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, Alexander finds out that the guy who shot him has been identified, and Casey and Derek finds out the secret about their friend. Wait and see what happens next!**


	7. He's Identified

**AN: As Casey and Derek delve deeper into Alexander's past. Alexander soon finds out the identity of the guy that tried to kill him. Boy does it get messy from there.**

**Chapter Seven: He's Identified**

It was all too obvious that Casey was uncomfortable in the F.O.C clubhouse. Seth and Derek were playing pool a few feet in front of herself, and Wayne was sitting a few feet from her, and it was all too obvious to the old timer what was going through the young teen's head.

"Look, they ain't gonna bite ya." Wayne said. "Chill out will ya?"

"Sorry. I can't." Casey said. Wayne looked at Seth, who shrugged his shoulders. Wayne wanted to speak to Casey further, but decided to leave it at that.

"Kids theses days." Wayne said, getting up from the couch. Seth sat down his pool cue and sat next to Casey. Seth noticed that she was more comfortable when she was sitting next to him.

"Listen, they aren't gonna bite." Seth said with a smile on his face.

"Why are you so comfortable in this place?" Casey asked him.

"It is a second home to me." Seth said. "To me and Alexander, at least."

"The shooting changed Alexander, and not for the better." Casey said.

"Obviously." Seth said. "It was a turn that I knew that he was going to take, not this quickly."

"Seth, be honest with me, what is going to happen?" Casey asked him in a concerned voice.

"Happen? What are you talking about?" Seth asked her, trying to make it clear as to what she was talking about.

"I mean, with them?" Casey said, referring to the club, and Alexander, of course. Seth knew the best answer would be an honest one, and of course, that is what he was going to go with.

"The best thing that I can tell you is to gear up for something wicked." Seth said, garnering a scared look from Casey.

"Hey, you wanted an honest answer, and I gave it to you." Seth said.

* * *

There was an uneasy silence between Jack and Alexander. They both knew what this little conversation was about, and they were waiting for one another to make a move. Chances are, it was going to be a stupid one, the way that things were going. Alexander watched as Jack sat at the head of the oakwood table in the meeting room, and to the young teen, it was as if he was looking into his future.

Then, out of nowhere, Jack broke the silence.

"Sorry about losing my head at your house." Jack said.

"You pulled a gun on a cop. That cop happened to be my sister. Also, there were fucking witnesses there!" Alexander said.

"You better than anybody should know that I do not take kindly to anyone dissing the club." Jack said, an attempt to make an excuse for his actions.

"Like all of that matters now." Alexander said, letting out a deep breath.

"Okay then, what do you want me to say?" Jack said in an irritated tone of voice.

"Keep out of goddamn trouble, and when you find the guy that shot me, let me know." Alexander said getting up from the table, and heading for the door. He did not leave, however, and he turned back to Jack, who's eyes never left him.

"I plan on being back for my dad's patch."

"Are you ever gonna sit at the head of the table?" Jack asked him.

Alexander looked back, gave him a look, and exited the club meeting room.

"That would be a yes." Jack smiled, taking a drag of his cigarette.

* * *

Alexander walked out to see Seth, Casey, Derek, and Wayne all waiting on him. He motioned for all of them to follow him, signaling that it was time to go.

"You are in one piece. I take it that you chat with Jack went well." Seth said, looking over his brother.

"Yeah. It did." Alexander said, nodding his head. "We better get on home. I can hear Melissa cussing us out from here."

"Speaking of which, do you think that you can drop me off at home before you head on your own way? I don't want any of a pissed off Melissa." Wayne asked.

"You and Seth both are some wimps." Alexander said. "Come on before I change my mind."

* * *

About twenty minutes after they left the clubhouse, Alexander and his posse, minus Wayne of course, stopped in front of his home, just in time to see Melissa sitting on the porch waiting on them.

"Okay, this is going to be fun." Seth said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah dude, she looks mad pissed." Derek said. "This is where we take our leave. See ya."

"Wait..." Casey tried to say, but she was yanked out of her car, and across the street by Derek. Alexander sighed, and calmly walked towards his home.

"Where have you been?" Melissa asked him as he entered his home.

"I went with Derek, Casey, and Wayne to talk to Jack at the clubhouse." Alexander said, walking up towards his room, but Melissa stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"What? I told you that I do not want you to go and talk to him. Why are you acting like you don't have to listen to me?" Melissa demanded to know, but Alexander roughly snatched his arm away from her, and glared at her.

"I am protecting this family. Something that you could never do, Officer." Alexander said. "Unlike you, I give a shit about the people that I know. I don't hide from the things that made this family what it is and what built it."

Melissa was already angry about Alexander heading out to the clubhouse, and what he said now especially pissed her off. Pissed her off so much that she slapped him, hard. Alexander felt the hit, and just glared at her. He did not say a word, and just marched up to his room, slamming the door loudly.

Seth came into the home to see what happened, just in time to see his older sister run out of the home, with tears in her eyes.

"Just what in the hell is happening to my family?" Seth said to himself.

* * *

"Hello?" Alexander asked, picking up his cell phone.

"It's me." Casey said. Alexander raised his eyebrow, not expecting her to call him. He was going to ask how he got this number, but he saw that it was Derek's number.

"What's up, or more importantly, why are you calling me?" Alexander asked.

"I was worried about you." Casey said. Alexander flinched when he heard that. _What? Why? _Alexander wondered. He was fine, all things considering, but he did not want Casey to know that. He did not want to drag her into somethings that she did not need to know about.

"I am fine, Casey. I just have a lot of things to think about." Alexander said. "Thanks for the concern though."

"No problem. Goodnight." Casey said, hanging up.

"Goodnight." Alexander said as well, hanging up the phone. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

It was the next day, and Alexander was well enough to be by himself. He sat in his living room, watching tv, and then he heard a knock at the door. Alexander slid off the couch to see who it was, and saw Jack, along with Gregg, Lance, and their friend Phil. They were here for something, and that could be anything.

Alexander allowed them in, and sat on the couch as they told him something that he wanted to hear, but Jack knew that this was some good news that he needed to hear.

"We found him. We found the guy that shot you." Jack said.

* * *

**AN: The final chapter is next. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	8. House of the Rising Son

**AN: The final chapter is upon us. Alexander gets revenge, and a possible seat at an important table. Now, the finale of this story.**

_**Quick Note: The song that inspired this story is called "House of the Rising Son". Go to YouTube and you will find it easily.**_

**Chapter Eight: House of the Rising Son**

"You found him?" Alexander asked. He literally could not believe it. Jack nodded, and handed him a picture. Alexander took it, and looked it over, and saw that it was an all too familiar face. This was a guy that he has seen before, and it took Alexander a while to speak because it was that nerve jarring that this was the man that almost killed him.

"This would be Matt Miller, John Miller's brother." Alexander said, waving the picture around. "I know this guy. He is the brother of some guy that used to be a friend of my dad's."

"Wow, really?" Lance said in disbelief.

"Really, he would come by sometimes and talk with our dad."

"It's your call. What do you want to do with this guy?" Phil asked him. Alexander stood there for a minute, and looked at the group that was with him, and then nodded.

"Let's check his house out. See if he hasn't left town yet."

* * *

Jack, along with Gregg, Lance, and their friend Phil with Alexander went to Matt Miller's house. They were sitting in a big truck that hid Alexander inside, but he was able to get a good enough view to see what was going on. There he saw Matt walking outside, looking around as he did some yard work.

"He lives alone, and does not have a girlfriend that we know of." Phil said. "He works, but does not have a job that requires check in on a frequent basis."

"Good."Alexander said with a stern look, checking out the person that almost killed him.

"Now, or tomorrow will be a good time to hit him." Jack said, from the front seat. "What do you want to do?"

"Take me home, and pick me up in a couple of hours to take me back to the clubhouse. We are gonna hit him tomorrow, but we have to plan it out first." Alexander said.

"Fine with me." Jack said, driving off.

* * *

Alexander was in his room, grabbing some stuff that he needed. He was about to head out, and get the piece of shit that tried to kill him. He knew that the law should handle it, but then again, he and the law were at odds at the moment. Alexander dressed in all black. A black t-shirt, some black jeans, black sneakers, and a black cap was what he was wearing. He had his blonde hair in a pony tail when he put the cap on his head right after he put some black gloves on. Alexander sighed, and zipped the overnight bag he was using up. He put it on his shoulder, and walked out of his room. He checked his cell phone, and saw that Jack sent him a message, saying that they were on their way.

He sighed, and went down the steps, and let out an irritated sigh. Casey was here, along with his 'dear' sister Melissa.

"What do you want?" Alexander said to her. Melissa stood up, and walked over to her.

"I want you to look at something." Melissa said. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a picture. Alexander literally had to resist the urge to laugh. The F.O.C. found them basically a week ago, but she is just now bringing this to him? Man, that is pathetic.

"Is this the guy that shot you?" Melissa asked showing him the picture? Casey looked at it as well, and nodded. That meant that it was an positive ID. Alexander just shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't say for sure." Alexander lied. Melissa glared at him knowing that he was lying.

"What are you up to?" Melissa asked him.

"Nothing at all, dear sister." Alexander said with a fake smile on his face. A car pulled up outside, and the horn honked.

"That is my ride. I will see all of you dear people later." Alexander said walking towards the door. Melissa tried to stop him, but Alexander ripped from her grip and shoved her down.

"If you ever lay your fucking hands on me again, you will really regret it." Alexander growled at her. Alexander sent a glance to Casey, and walked out the front door. Melissa and Casey followed him. They saw him putting the bag he had in the truck. Then he turned to both women.

"What now?" Alexander said in an impatient tone of voice.

"Where are you going?" Casey asked him.

"None of your business." Alexander said.

"Alexander, don't do anything!" Melissa yelled at him.

"Who in the hell do you think you are talking to!?" Alexander screamed back. "Go home, and lock your goddamn doors. Both of you!"

Alexander turned back to the truck, and hopped inside. It drove off, and on their way back to the clubhouse, he said one more thing.

"Call Lance, have him get the wagon." Alexander said coldly.

* * *

Their stay at the clubhouse was brief. Jack, Phil, Gregg, and Alexander were getting ready, and Jack handed Alexander a silenced pistol.

"Do you know how to use that?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I know how to use a gun." Alexander said. He looked over the gun carefully as Lance came in.

"The wagon's ready. Let's go." Lance said.

"Good. Let's ride out." Alexander said, leaving the clubhouse, and getting in the black van.

* * *

Alexander drove the van behind the bikes that were ahead of him, and they slowly arrived at the spot that Matt Miller was. Alexander got out of the car, and slowly approached the side of the house, along with Jack, Gregg, and Lance.

"Alright, what now?" Jack asked him.

"Jack, stay with me. Gregg and Lance, head around back. When he makes a run for it, stop him, but don't kill him." Alexander said. Gregg and Lance gave a nod, and ran around the back of the house. Jack and Alexander made their way to the front door, and stopped for a moment.

"Okay, how do you want to do this?" Jack asked him.

"There's only one way." Alexander said. With one swift motion, he kicked open the front door, and entered the house. Alexander took a few steps inside, and looked around carefully. Jack was right behind him, and Matt rounded a corner, and their eyes met. Matt took off towards the back door, and Alexanderand jack were right behind him. Matt got to the backyard, and was met with a right hook from Gregg and Lance.

"Well well, where do you think that you are going?" Gregg said, helping him to his feet as Jack and Alexander joined him.

"Alright, you piece of shit, why did you try to kill me?" Alexander asked.

"I just wanted to get some street cred by bumping off Alexander Sr's son." Matt said. Alexander laughed in disbelief. He really could not believe what he was hearing.

"Obviously you did not do a good job, or did any research." Lance said.

"Yeah, here he is." Jack said, pointing at Alexander.

"What are we going to do with him?" Gregg asked Alexander.

"I know what we are going to do." Alexander said.

* * *

Casey found herself walking over to Seth and Alexander's home, and before she could even knock on the door, Seth opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Hey, have you ever heard back from Alexander?" Casey asked him taking a seat on his couch as he sat across from her.

"No, but Melissa told me that she picked up Matt, and he confessed to trying to kill Alexander." Seth said.

"That's good." Casey said.

"No, not good." Seth said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked him.

"It means that Matt was a dead man the minute that he shot Alexander." Seth said.

"Where did Alexander go earlier?" Casey asked him.

"He went somewhere. I have no idea." Seth said. Which in a way was a lie, because he would bet everything that he owned that he went to confront Matt, but he decided to keep his mouth shut about that.

"What else about Alexander should I know about?" Casey asked him once more.

"Alexander will tell you when he trusts you." Seth told her. "He really is lucky that he has someone like you."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Casey smiled at him.

This was not over by a long shot.

* * *

Alexander was sitting at the head of the clubhouse, just staring into space. He really had no idea as to what he was doing, but for some reason, it felt right that he did what he did. Matt was not dead, but he sort of knew that being in jail was going to be worse for him than killing him where he laid, because of their guys on the inside. That made him smile slightly, and that is what Jack saw when he walked in.

"I take it that you thought about some things. Especially what I talked to you about." Jack said, taking a seat in front of him.

"Yeah, I did, I am in." Alexander said. Alexander smiled as Jack tossed him a Flames of Canada biker vest with on it.

"What if the club doesn't agree with this?" Alexander asked him.

"I told them that I was grooming you to take over the club as president." Jack said.

"What is my first test?" Alexander asked him.

"You'll see." Jack said, "You'll see."

Alexander stood up, and gave him a hug. This was going to be something that he was really looking forward to.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: I have decided to make a spin off series as Alexander deals with the trials of being Vice President of a big club. Oh, by the way, SAMCRO will be heading north sometimeand will it ever hit the fan once that happens. When and why? Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
